Overlord oneshots (probably)
by Alan975
Summary: So im gonna start doing some (probably awful) overlord One-shot s so that i can finally get these ideas OUT OF MY HEAD!... feel free to expand on whatever i make here Everything is probably going to be rated T, but hey, who knows


OC, Neko Guardian,

In a luxurious couch made out of dark red leather in a giant, dimly lit room sat 2 beautiful women, one in a red, black and purple victorian age like dress, her skin as pale as the moon and her eyes the shade of blood.

In front of her sat a woman in a dress that resembled that of a shrine maidens but with

some odd differences. The shirt portion was black with sewn in images of roses out of gold threads, The skirt was dark red, almost to the point that it was black and was spreading out with a slit a bit under crotch height so that the legs were on moderate display.

There was also ribbons seemingly made out of a calm, purple fire in multiple places, it was going in and out of the fabrik by the end of the arms, where the shirt and skirt konekted and around the opening above the chest.

And then there was her most outstanding features like her red eyes, silver hair with black ends, a (cute little) fang on the right of her smile, a pair of fox-like ears and a multitude of fluffy tails behind her, both matching her hair in color.

They were just sitting there, enjoying a cup of tea and the quiet moment… which did not last.

All of a sudden, the Fox´s cup shattered under the sudden pressure she exerted and she fell down onto the low table between the two.

it took a few seconds until the other reacted to the situation, perhaps out of shock,

she quickly moved forward and helped her up before she started to question her

: Kimiko what happened! are you okay?

she asked with a concerned tone, Kimiko slowly sat up again, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

:y-yes, i don't know what got over me

She responded with a shaky voice, she looked down at her lightly shaking hands for a few moments before she returned to normal. The shorter lady was obviously going to push this further until she frose for a second, and then she placed two fingers by her ear and stayed silent for a few moments, then she spoke

: Albedo has informed me that Lord Momonga wants to meet the Guardians in to koloseum now… we'll talk about this at a later time

She said with a completely different, high and mighty tone before she got up and stretched her hand forward,

: oh?, you know we are not allowed to use the gate here, right?

The now calm woman said (smugly), Shalltear slightly turned towards her before she spoke again

:w-well he wants to see me- US immediately and it would take to long to walk there

she replied (with a guilty voice) before she turned back and a void like sphere appeared in front of her.

: or are you afraid that the walk would shift your padding?

Kimiko quietly asked with a teasing voice which only got her a arrogant `Huf´ before she got up and walked into the void.

She appeared in the middle of the colosseum on the 6th floor, she scanned the area and noticed some burn marks on the grund not so far from where she was standing before she snapped in the direction of a catfight.

:How did you figure it out!?

:oh, one glance and it obvious how full they are~

`*sigh* those two are at eachothers throats again´ she said to no one in particular, then she felt a literal cold run down her back

: Their. Behavior. Is Less. Then. Pleasant.

She turned around from the fight to gaze up at the blue insectoid warrior who's mere presence made her shiver (from the cold)

:hello Cocytus, it's nice to see you again

She said with a smile and a professional tone

:Likewise… Il. Go. And Brake. Upp. Their. Bikering

: please do~

And whit that he walked away, she was about to approach the Lord as well when she sensed the presence of two more, Demiurge and Albedo were now entering the colosseum so she decided to stay there only to great them and joined besides Demiurge and behind Albedo.

They all kneeled in front of Momonga and started to pledge their loyalty

: Shalltear Bloodfallen, main Guardian of the first, second and third floor, i live to serve

: Kimiko, Co-Guardian of the first second and third floor, i live to serve

: Cocytus, Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor, I. Live. To. Serve

(and on)

She did not have a part in the later discussion, tho she almost broke her poker face when Albedo snapped att Mare for simply answering to the Lord's question. Then it came to when He all of a sudden asked what everyone thought about him,

she did in no way dislike him, no,

the problem was that she had never thought about it and only managed to scrape by (since she was the second one to answer) `you are the most excellent among the 41 and truly worthy of the throne´ , she was afraid that Albedo would rip out her throat for not describing him better, but to her surprise, the others answers were mediocre at best, most of them better than hers but in no way what she expected.

He then announced how pleased he was with them and left, the heavy aura in the air lifted and they all started to rise from their knees, slowly.

She just stood back and watched on as Shalltear and the Overseer start to (almost not just verbally) claw att eatshoter.

Her head had been occupied by what happened earlier, from Shalltear´s perspektiv it was just a quick attack or a reflex to the now known change, but she feared that it was something worse.

She had had some sort of vision and her mind was assaulted with a wave of information that she is trying to proses, she decided to do something about it and approached Sebas before he left,

:is there anything you need of me, Kimiko?

he responded to the approach with his normal steal like voice, she just nodded and replied with a slightly quiet/shy version of her profesional voice

:y-yes please contact me asson as Lord Momonga has a moment to talk

he nodded before he talked again

: any specific reason behind it that i could give him?

: N-no, i'm afraid that i might have stumbled upon information that should not be shared with anyone

This caught the attention of the others, but primarily Albedo who had just finished her fight with Shalltear, she approached her before she spoke with her strikt tone

: and what information might that be?

Kimiko's tailes tensed up at her voice before she turned around and tok on the blankest expresion and the best monotone she had

: Apologies Albedo, but as i just stated, it might be information which should not be shared with anyone except Lord Momonga, i realize that you have authority over me but i'd rather be punished instead of the possibility that im leaking confidential information to the wrong ears.

Albedo was about to respond before Kimiko spoke again

: tho to lighten your mind i'll admit that i have no plans to get involved in your and Shalltear´s rivalry

The Overseer was obviously pleased to hear this, so Kimiko walked of before anything started.

It took 2 hours but momonga finally had some time for her,

She entered the room and he prompted her to sit down in front of his desk witch she took as him seeing thru her fasade, noticing that something was deeply concerning her, and decided to take a more casual approach.

: i have been informed that you know of potentially problematic information, Kimiko?

:y-yes Lord

: and what might that be?

: forgive me, but i have to answer your question with a question to confirm my suspicion

:uhm, go ahead

: does the name Suzuki Satoru say anything to you?

The overlord just sat there, quiet, for a few seconds before his eyes flared up

: Sebas, go outside and prevent anyone from entering

:att once my lord

The butler bowed and went towards the door, and as soon as you could hear it shut,

she got bombarded with questions

: How much do you know!?

Momonga asked her, almost tripping on his own words by how fast he was trying to get it out

: a-i don't know

she replied with a sad tone, but that did not stop the bombardment

: how many know, who knows, how much do they know?

:i a-am the only one that knows… i think

: explain!?

He almost shouted it att her before a green light engulfed him and he sat back properly, waiting for a answer

:im sorry lord, i don't know Why, but as soon as the change of Nazaricks happened, i got a kind of attack of visions and waves of information started to hit me.

She paused to take a few breaths, and continued

:i don't know everything, i can only vaguely remember some parts here and there, i think they start a few hours before the shang- shutdown and weeks or months into the future…

Momonga just sat there for a few moments before he looked up from his desk and basically stared into her soul

: and i take this information has to do with your variation of the speech earlier…

he paused to take in a nonexistent breath

: you worded it so that i'm the peek of the 41 and did not mention me as something supreme like the others… so i ask you, where does your loyalty lay now?

She just sat there for at least 20 seconds, not giving a single reaction to his question, except her frozen and lightly shocked face, then all of a sudden, she screamed

:ARE, you, SERIOUS?!

She paused to take a deep breath and to let him recover from the sudden outburst

: if anything then i'm your most loyal servant now!, more so than the Yandere succubus, knowing how you basically threw away your life for us, sure, it might have been for the memories of your friends but that doesn't change it, if not for you than we would not just be alone, we would have been deleted!

Then they just sat there, she was afraid that she had crossed a line but she could just not keep quiet after his question, `is it not better to have subordinates that understand you instead of ones that understand their own versions of you?´ she weekly whispered, hoping to fix the situation.

Then they both just sat there for 2 minutes at least, no one saying anything until he just started laughing and sat back in his chair.

: this has truly been a pleasant surprise, i thought that i would go insane if i had to deal with all of this and keep up my image all the time

She was not sure how to reakt, He did not seem offended by her outburst, the opposite actually, He seemed pleased that she had stepped out of line.

He seemed to pick up on her confusion and slowly raised a hand to wave it of

: its ok, let's just focus on something else for now, did these visions only give you information on my past?

She sat back properly in the chair to try and take on her professional image again, which was not so easy to do when you basically just scolded your own god

:y-yes, i mean no!, i know some parts that might happen in the future

He raised a nonexistent eyebrow att this

:might happen, why is that?

:well, i've already noticed a big difference from the vision and the present

: and that would be?

:a-i did not exist

Momonga just sat there quiet again, his jaw slightly dropped

:what do you mean?

: i mean that i did not exist in any of the visions, not during the meeting of the guardians, not in your remenisens about the others, and not in any of your adventures

The conversation got awkward after that, nonetheless, they started to test if her information was accurate, Momonga brought out the mirror of remote viewing and they found the group of theocracy soldiers heading toward the village.

: it seems like we can trust these visions for now, so how do we prosede?

: yes,

she walked up besides him and somed in on 2 running girl

: you should step in as soon as she's been attacked, the soldiers are so weak that they die instantly from a tier 4 spell, i suggest that you bring Albedo along just incase something has changed

He nodded, got up from his chair and opened a gate

: Sebas! enter!

the butler came in again, did a quick bow and talked

: what are your orders?

: have Albedo join us immediately, fully armed

he turned towards her now, which made her flinch, surely, he wasn't going to-

: Kimiko, lets go

:y-yes!

she hastily replied in a high pitch voice out of surprise

\- Forest by Carne-

They were standing a bit into the forest from where the girl were going to end upp,

Albedo had just arrived and while her face was covered, she seemed, displeased about something.

Then the girls fell to their knees and the knight was about to deliver the killing blow, but he froze in place when he saw the 3 of them exit the forest.

:m-Monsters!

The closest knight shouted before he raised a shaking sword, this semde to get a reaction from Momonga who stepped forward and talked down to the knight

: what kind of man kan murder women and children but doesn't have the nerves to face me!

He turned around toward his companions

: Kimiko, heal the child, Albedo, have some scouts patrol the forest, there should be some week spellcasters who are starting to circle around the village and i want eyes on them.

Kimiko looked on for a few seconds, watching as Albedo left and Momonga sumon the Death Knight before she went to help the girl,

she seemed startled so Kimiko decided to first cast a silent [ **calm** ] spell before she healed her.

They then headed to the village to secure their information, the soldiers were unsurprisingly terrified by the summon, it would have been a good idea for her to cover up her `extra features´ like He did, but that was to late now.

She did give of quite the aura even while suppressing it which made the soldiers fear her as some kind of nation level threat and the villagers seemed to look on with both fear and admiration since Momonga seemed to have `control´ over such a beast, at least that's what she got from reading one of them. She seemed to be under him judging by her professional posture and her placement a bit behind and to the right of him.

Things progressed smoothly from here on, her visions seemed to be correct since they matched what the village Chief explained about the world and the warrior captain did not arrive after too long. He obviously reacted to her presents, more subtle than his men toh wo almost drew their blades att her before he stopped them.

Then it came to Gazef´s battle that they were watching from afar, he was doing poorly, she decided to connect a message to Momonga to discuss the plan

: Lord i suggest that we go to him instead of taking his place, it would prove beneficial if he witnessed your might instead of just knowing the outcome

She said with a cold tone, trying to mimic Sebas as much as possible

:Hmm, you have a point, okay let's go now

And then their surroundings changed instantly, Momonga moved forward, grabbed the two angels that were previously heading for Gazef and crushed their heads. Meanvile, Kimiko turned to Gazef and casted [ **Cure** ] which immediately healed all his wounds.

: I suggest that you sit this one out Head Warrior

She said in her emotionless tone that she had ben keeping up around the humans so far.

He wa obviously shocked and was going to question her before he taught about her words and backed up 20 meters, then she just lazzely waved at him so he moved back an additional 20 meters which she seemed to be okay with since she turned back towards the scripture.

The leader of the casters and their angels was about to great them before he could hear the fox? talk to the masked magic caster

: Lord, these mortals are not worthy to fight you, please let me handle it

The monster said in a emotionless tone, then the man got out a quick laugh before he spoke

: and what is your actual reason?~

The man said with a teasing voice which warranted a surprisingly high pitch and complaining tone from the now emotional monster

: i don't want to waste time on these scums! il make things quick and kill as few of them as possible

This sent a chill down the spines of the men present, the girl, no, the beast! was now giving of a terrifying aura worse than anything they had ever felt, so naturally, they decided to attack it.

They sent in every angel, hoping to get in as many hits as possible, tho not a single one landed and she somehow just tore them apart faster than they could react to it.

This made them all terrified so the Leader shouted at his men while he pulled out a shining crystal from his jacket

: PROTECT ME WITH YOUR LIVES WHILE I SUMMON THE HIGHEST ANGEL!

The other men immediately started to throw every spel they could att the 2, but everything Collided with a see thru barrier roughly 3 meters in front of the pair.

Momonga almost pitied them, it would be impossible for them to beat him, especially since he had the fox + Albedo on standby, so he was going to make it quick and cansel the summoning before Kimiko interrupted.

:Lord, i take back what i said, please let me waste time on them and crush their faith

He stayed silent for a second, then he took a step back signaling that it was ok.

The angel had now sumond, bathing the field in holy light and the scripture leader was now shouting again

: Be proud! FOR I have determined that you are worthy to summon the almighty-

: Cut the crap and smite us already!

They were taken aback by the Petete Fox´s words, tho not wanting to waste the opening, they did just that. The angles staf broke into shards witch started to sircle it until a beam of light fell from the sky. Tho it did not kill the heretics like they thought it would, nay it didn't even hit them. The Fox had raised a finger towards the sky and a barrier of seethru gold was between them and the beam, some moments later and the attack stopped to witch she lowered her hand and the barrier chattered.

`This can't be´ `How is this possible!´ `what in the world is she!´ and `has the gods forsaken us´, could be heard from the casters, then the leader shouted again

:Wa-WHAT, YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!

:and yet i'm not

the fox threw back with a snarky voice, she stretched her arms above her head and then talked again in a tiered tone

:well let's end this, **[Triple Maximise Magic] [Holy smite]**

Then 3 familiar pillars of light struck down, one smithing the Angel to ashe and the other 2 besides the Scripture.

They Did not believe their eyes, this Thing had not only desimatted the angel that smites demons, she also used its own `holy' attack with a terrifying gap in power. But what scared them the most was not that , IT, was against them, no, what scared them was the might that its master might hold for , IT, to be obedient. Nigun was going to beg for his life before the fox disappeared, he felt a jab to his neck, and he fell.

\- Momonga office-

It was a few hours after the `fight´ and Momonga and Kimiko were comparing information.

:hm… okay, all the general information seems to match so far, so, let's see if the visions match with my next plan.

`What plan!´ Kimiko was internal screaming before she answered

:Yes, your next move was to ``play warrior´´ while becoming a famous adventurer team along with Narberal Gamma in the near city oh Re-Estize

Momonga brought up a hand to his chin as he muttered to himself

:hmm, yes, you did mention that you were not in the visions

She just sat there for a good 10 seconds before she registered what he meant

: S-surely you don't meant to-

she was cut off as he answered

: it would prove to be problematic to bring Narberal considering her deep hatred for humans, But if you insist, then i could use an absurd amount of illusions to bring Mare-

: No NO NO, a-il do it!


End file.
